


Stranieri

by Milady_Silvia



Category: Notre-Dame de Paris - Cocciante/Plamondon RPF
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: I sogni di Esmeralda e suo 'fratello'.





	Stranieri

Stranieri

 

“Esmeralda, cerca di capire, non sei più bambina” sussurrò Clopen. Fece sedere la giovane sulle proprie gambe e le accarezzò i capelli. La ragazza appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla e sbatté le palpebre.  
“Non posso vivere nel terrore. Già è così facile, essendo in terra straniera” mormorò. Clopen corrugò la fronte, i segni neri sulle sue gote erano rigati da gocce di sudore.  
“Non devi mai sentirti straniera. Questa è la tua terra e anche noi sconfitti ci guadagneremo il nostro posto nel mondo” disse indurendo il tono. Esmeralda gli sorrise, le sue iridi brillarono e socchiuse le labbra in un sorriso.  
“Sono convinta che ci riuscirai. Difendi la nostra gente, e me, con la forza che ha solo chi non ha niente da perdere” disse. Clopin ghignò.  
“Ci riusciremo insieme, sorellina” rispose.


End file.
